Teenage Dream
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Tifa is a new student at a new school in a new town. The struggles go constantly form Teenage Dream to a teenage nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Tifa's POV

Since my mom died a lot has changed. I moved towns, switched schools, was constantly trying to find home. Nothing felt right. Nothing. I even went looking for her. Stupid idea on my part. I ended up hurting myself. Now I was in a new place. I was an orphan. I didn't know anyone.

The man who adopted me was nice, but he was old. He adopted me a year ago. This is our third move. I am restarting again. I grew to love him like a father and cope with what I had. He was nice enough and didn't mind giving me something when I asked for it. We currently are moving to a bar he bought. I tried to tell him bars and clubs go under all the time and they are lucky if they last one year. HE just waved it off and said that it was a good project for us.

It was the first day at a new school in a new town and the middle of first semester. Great. I put on black shorts, white v-neck, black suspenders, black boots, black leather jacket and red, fingerless gloves. I grabbed my backpack and headed off to my new school. Senior year, fun.

I walked into school and was already noticed. So much for flying under the radar. I went to the office and got my schedule. "Do you need a guide?" asked the secretary.

"Um, do you think I will?"

"I think you'll be fine. You seem like you can handle directions."

I nodded and left. I got into my locker and put my backpack and other stuff in there. I will fix it up later. I walked to my first period. Science. Terrific. I found the class and walked in.

"Um is this Mr. Wallace's class?" I asked when everyone turned to me.

"Yes you must be Tifa Lockhart. Here is a textbook you can sit in the back next to Aerith. Aerith raise your hand!" A girl wearing all pink and had a long braid down her back raised her hand. I nodded and sat in the back.

"Hi. I am Tifa," I said with the friendliest smile I could offer.

"Hey I am Aerith! Welcome to the school!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Thanks you are the first person I met."

"Awesome!"

We were pretty much getting to know each other all period.

Lunch...

I was stared at by everyone. Two girls walked up to me. "Hi! You must be the newbie! I am Yuna and this is Lightning!"

"Hey. I am Tifa."

"Awesome! You wanna sit with us? I mean you seem kind of lost no offense."

"None taken and sure," I said. She smiled and I followed them back to their table. They were sitting with a group of girls and guys.

"Hey guys. This is Tifa. She is new," Lightning said.

"Hey! I am Rikku and this is Serah, Snow, Wakka, Yuffie, Cloud, Noctis, Vincent, Vanille and Prompto," Rikku said. I nodded to acknowledge them. Yuna made me sit down next to her. This was a little awkward.

"Well I am Tifa Lockhart," I said.

"Where are you from? Why'd you move here?" Vanille asked.

"Well I am from Nibelheim. My dad moves around a lot. He bought that bar Seventh Heaven and we moved in," I said shyly.

"Hey guys! Sorry I am late!" A red haired guy ran up to the table. Something was different about him. I don't know, maybe it was his attractiveness or the deep poeticness about him. I am not sure. He looked at me. I felt my face go hot. I looked down. "Who are you?" HE asked.

"Genesis! Be nice! This is the new girl!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Oh um sorry. Hi, I am Genesis. What is your name?"

I smiled. "Tifa."

"Cool well good to meet ya."

"You too."

"Tifa! Why are you sitting with the art geeks?" Aerith said. I lookedu p and saw her walking with a blonde girl and a brunette. Everyone at the table looked at me.

"How do you know the she devil?" Lightning asked.

"She is in my science class," I muttered.

"Tifa! Come sit with us!" Aerith shouted.

"Sorry guys I should see what she wants it was nice to meet you all," I said quietly and stood up. Yuna looked a little disappointed.

As I was walking away I heard Genesis say, "I just hope she doesn't end up like them. We don't need another."

I walked over to the girls. "Hey," I said.

"Hey girl! Well why were you sitting with those geeks?"

"Um they seemed nice."

"Well I just saved your popularity you can thank me later, but for now this is Scarlet," she said pointing to the blonde, "and this is Rinoa," she said pointing to the brunette. I nodded.

"Hey I am Tifa."

"We are so glad you are going to join us! Oh by the way tomorrow is wearing pink day."

"What?"

"You're joining our group? You know the popular clique?"

"Um thanks but I should probably sit with them not that I am not flattered."

"No listen you want to make it in this school? You come to us first. You are pretty and have what it takes, but you just need a little guidance," Aerith said.

"Um again thanks but no thanks. I'd still like to hang out sometime but I think I should sit with them."

"Well if you change your mind..."

"You will be the first to know."

After school...

I went to my locker and got my homework and other stuff I needed to take home. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Genesis. I forced back a blush. "Hey," he said as he leaned against the lockers.

"Hey."

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what? You seem like the type that would turn to Aerith and her clones in a second. I mean you got all their ingredients, why choose not to be best friends with them?" Genesis asked honestly.

"Well I make my own damn future. I don't fall under a category. They placed themselves there and I don't want in. I was like them before I moved here and well I regret it. I am tired of the game they play and they are the type that turns on the only people they can trust. I am not looking for trouble. I just want to pass high school and maybe go somewhere," I said with a sigh.

"I might actually like you. I will see you around, Tifa," he said and walked away. I smiled I could get used to that


	2. Chapter 2

I walked home. "Hey dad!" I shouted as I walked in.

"Hey Tifa! How was your first day?" He came around the corner from the storage of the bar.

"It was good I met some people."

"Nice. Homework?"

"Just Chemistry."

"Okay well we have the neighbors coming over tonight. They are old friends. You can meet their son."

"Son?"

"Yeah they have a kid."

"Is this a failed attempt to set me up with someone?"

"You can't be alone forever!"

"Dad! Don't say that!"

"Well its the truth get your homework done and look presentable."

"You shouldn't play match maker!"

"You shouldn't complain."

I rolled my eyes and did my homework. What should I wear? I found myself wondering if he was hot. Then I remembered Genesis. Oh the irony if it is him. If it is I better look hot. I put on a short sleeveless black dress and black heels. Though I did not prefer dresses I did look good in them. I did my makeup and curled my hair. I have to admit. I did look good.

"Tifa come get the door!" My dad yelled. I ran to the door. My dad saws me.

"Am I over dressed?"

"No you are fine answer it."

I opened the door and saw this happy couple. "Hello. I am Tifa," I said.

"You must be Cid's daughter. I am Elena, this is Tseng and this is our son Zack," she said with a smile. She moved out of the way so I could see their son. Damn, he was hot. He had jet black hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

I smiled. "Please come in."

"Elena! Tseng! Zack! Welcome to our humble home! I hope my daughter was polite," my dad said.

"She was a doll! She is so pretty!" Elena said.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"You are very welcome dear."

"Elena, Tseng, come into the kitchen to have a glass of wine," my dad said. I glared at him for leaving me alone with Zack, but I can't blame him.

"Hi. I am Tifa, you are Zack right?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Um I don't want to make this awkward but my parents are kind of trying to set me up with you. I know Cid from a while ago, but ever since he you know adopted you, my parents have tried for-"

"He is trying to set me up with you," I interrupted. We both started laughing. "Trust me. I had no clue about this dinner until after school. I wasn't waiting at the door, freaking out."

He laughed. "I was hoping not. My parents get a crazy idea and say I need a girlfriend."

"Same, but boyfriend," I said with a smile.

"You said after school? You go to high school here?"

"Yeah, senior year for me."

"I am a senior too. Weird I didn't see you around and as president of Key Club and a member of student council, I welcome you," Zack said and bowed. I laughed.

"Over achiever much?"

"You have no idea."

I smiled, "We just might be friends."

"Maybe," he said with a smirk. "You want to give them a show?" Zack asked deviously.

"I want nothing more."

"Follow my lead. Tifa you are so funny and smart! I will never find such a girl like you!"

"Oh Zack, you are the only one for me!"

"Please Tifa will you go out with me?"

"Oh Zack! I will! I want only you!" I said trying not to laugh. His mom and dad peaked in and I saw my dad behind them. We both started laughing.

"You guys!" Elena said stomping her foot. "We just want you to be happy!"

"We are happy!" I said sighed.

"This didn't go how we planned but I guess you two being friends is okay. For now."

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone said as they walked in. I turned around and saw the one and the only... Genesis


	3. Chapter 3

"H-Tifa? What are you doing here?" Genesis asked me.

"I-I live here?" I said embarrassed. Zack looked between me and him. I felt guilty I don't know why. I just felt like a whore for checking out both of them.

"How do you know my brother?" Zack asked.

Brother? Oh shit. Here comes the whore feeling again. "I uh we met at school today."

"Oh! Right! You are the chick he said he met today! That explains it!" Zack said.

"What?" I asked.

"Genesis! You didn't say she was hot!"

"Well I have a girlfriend," Genesis said. That hurt. A lot. I guess better that I know now than later and wait did Zack just say I was hot?

"That doesn't mean anything! You still know when is a chick is hot!"

"I didn't want to say that!"

"So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you think she is hot!"

"GUYS STOP!" I said. "Stop fighting!" They went quiet.

"Finally someone can get them to be quiet," Elena said.

"Okay we are going to have dinner now and move on!" I said and left the room.

"You totally think she is hot," Zack muttered.

"Zack! I don't want to hear it!" I said as I got a plate. Elena slow applauded and I smiled and curtsied.

After dinner, Elena helped me with the dishes even though I insisted she didn't. "So, how do you like Zack?" Elena asked.

"Elena..."

"Please?"

I sighed, "I guess he is okay. I mean I don't think he really wants a relationship right now and it's okay because I am not really looking for one too. I just- I never have had a boyfriend before, as pathetic as it sounds. My d-or Cid he has been trying to set me up with everyone. I haven't even had my first kiss yet! Unless you count in like fifth grade on a dare. That is not even a real kiss! IT was all teeth! And-"

"Hun I am not asking you to marry him," she said smiling.

"I know I just- ever since my mom died, 2 years ago, I just have had more priorities and people were just sympathetic or made fun of me. I haven't really moved on. Cid tries to get me to go out, but it just doesn't feel right. I mean I can't talk about girl stuff and I don't think about dating without her here."

"Oh I am sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."

"No it is fine. You didn't know."

"Well you can talk to me now! If you want. I mean I can't replace your mom but I could try to help? Maybe just talk if you want to come over, you are welcome any time."

"Thank you Elena. You are very nice."

"You are a very sweet girl. Cid talks very highly of you. You are very strong." I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me too.

We walked out to the living room where all the guys were talking. I smiled awkwardly and both Zack and Genesis looked at me. I have a feeling that this was not going to end pretty.

"You guys it is getting late and I am sure Cid and Tifa are tired. We should head home," Elena said.

"We live next door mom," Genesis said.

"Yeah can't we stay longer?" Zack asked and winked at me. I smirked.

"I guess. As long as it is okay with Cid and Tifa."

"By all means they can stay he night. I haven't seen these boys in so long!" Cid said. I nodded.

"Okay well I am going home."

"Me too. You behave boys," Tseng said.

"Okay dad!" Zack and Genesis said.

"Good night," Elena said and kissed their foreheads. They looked embarrassed. I laughed. "Tifa make sure they behave. I am trusting you as their guardian for now."

"You don't have to worry, Elena. She bosses me around," Cid said.

"Dad!"

"What is true?"

"Okay well good night!" Tseng and Elena said and left.

I turned. "I am going to my room," I said.

"Okay!"

I went into my room and changed into some shorts and a tank top. I turned on my computer and TV.

"What's up?" Zack said as he walked in my room. He startled me.

"Holy shit Zack! Don't do that!"

He shrugged and sat next to me. "What you watching?"

"I don't know. Here is the remote," I said and handed him the remote.

"There is nothing good on."

"Why are you up here?"

"To visit my new best friend! Duh!" I rolled my eyes. "And I told your dad I had to go to the bathroom."

"What happens when you are gone for an hour? I won't be! We are staying here tonight."

I coughed. "I am sorry what?"

"Your dad said we can stay here! I get to sleep in the guest room, Genesis offered the couch. So what do you say? Sleepover!"

I rolled my eyes and face palmed. "Sure Zack."

"I will have to leave when your dad is going to sleep then I will sneak in again!" HE started rolling on the floor and humming the Mission Impossible theme song.

Cool I am having a "sleepover" with a guy that has the maturity of a five year old


	4. Chapter 4

My dad went to sleep and Zack snuck back in. HE brought chips and soda. "Where did you even get that?" I asked referring to the snacks.

"Your kitchen."

"Great now not only will my dad think I am getting fat that I am a compulsive snacker," I said.

"He won't think that. HE will know it was me."

"Why?"

"Because mother fucking Snowballs are delicious," he said. I laughed. "Problem?" He said with his mouth full.

"Zack chew with your mouth closed!" He leaned in and I frozed. Then he started chewing in my ear. I squealed and ran across the room. "Stop!"

"The big bad snowball monster is gonna get you!" Zack said and came after me. I just curled up in a corner and tried hard not to laugh too loud. He cornered me and started chewing in my ear. "You are disgusting!"

"You know you dig it!"

"Zack! Stop!" I said laughing. He then let me go and I ran and started throwing the snowballs at him.

HE caught most of them. "MWAHAHA! Snowball monster defeats all!" I picked up a whole bunch and threw it at him then.

He looked down and pulled a white surrender flag out from no where and waved it. I laughed and fell on my bed laughing. He fell next to me laughing. My hand brushed his and I blushed.

We ended up staying up late watching movies and I crashed.

Morning...

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I yawned. Then I felt the arms around me. I wiggled out of the grip and saw Zack. This is awkward, but I have an idea. I went into the kitchen and got a glasses of cold water. I smirked and went back to my room. Zack was still asleep. Perfect!

I poured the ice cold water all over him. HE sprang up. "Good you got your ass out of my bed. Now get out of my room so I can get ready," I said.

"Tifa!"

"What?"

"You-you-you-UGH! Imma get you back."

"Good luck now get the hell out of my room." I shoved him along and out of my room and got in the shower. All of a sudden the water got extremely cold. "ZACK!" I shouted.

"Sorry! I totally forgot you were taking a shower!" He shouted from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and got out. Then I realized Zack took the clothes out from in here and changed it to the sluttiest outfit he could find. It was booty shorts, boots, lingerie, and a leather jacket.

"Zack give me my clothes back!"

"Not until you put that on!"

"Zack!"

"Put it on and I will listen!" I sighed. I don't have a choice. I put the outfit on. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Happy?" I said when I walked out.

"Damn, Tifa! Didn't know you were that hot!"

"Shut up where are my clothes?" He pointed to the bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed them I changed for school and walked out of the bathroom. Zack was gone. Did I get rid of him finally? I peered out in the hallway. Its clear. I grabbed my backpack and shuffled to the kitchen. My dad was in there.

"Have a nice night?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean they were pretty cool."

"Yeah yeah. Go on to school." I nodded and went down into the bar to leave. Zack was sitting at the bar.

"Finally! You take forever! Let's go to school," he said.

"Don't you have to get dressed?"

"Oh yeah. I should probably do that. I will see you at school," he said and left. I sighed. FInally I was alone. I walked to school.

At lunch...

I walked over to Yuna and Lightning's table. "Can I sit with you guys?" I asked with a smile. They all nodded and then I sat down next to Lightning. "So did I interrupt something?"

"No we were just talking about the lock in coming up," Lightning said.

"Lock in?"

"Yeah we spend the night at the school! IT is so fun they have movies and games and-" Yuna began.

"Rooms to make out in?" Wakka said. Yuna rolled her eyes.

"New best friend!" I heard from behind me. I froze. Oh no. I face palmed. I was then lifted up and thrown over Zack's shoulder.

"Zack Fair if you do not put me down so help me I will beat the shit out of you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Okay! Okay!" Zack said and put me down. "So can I join the party?" He asked my new friends and his brother.

"I guess?" Vanille said. HE sat down happily next to me shoving Lightning over.

"So um how do you guys know each other?" Yuna asked.

"We-" I started.

"HAD A SLEEPOVER LAST NIGHT!" Zack interrupted. Everyone stared.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" I clarified. They all shook it off and ignored it. I punched Zack's arm.

"Ow!"

"Learn to shut up!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I stop being your new best friend?"

"You would never!"

"Would I?"

"Okay! I am sorry please forgive me Tifa!"

"I'll think about it." I looked up at everyone and they were giving us a weird look. "What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison. I shrugged. Then Genesis walked in.

"Hey guys! Sor-Zack? Why are you sitting with us?" Genesis asked awkwardly.

"I can't sit with my brother and my new best friend?" Zack asked throwing his arm around me. I did a face palm.

"Um sure? Anyways I am going to sit with Scarlet today. She needs help with her homework."

"Don't you mean someone to do it for her?" Yuna said.

"Then to suck off later?" Lightning followed.

"Hey! She IS my girlfriend! You need to be nice to her."

"We are nice TO her. What is said behind her back never kills her," Serah said.

"Whatever," he said and stormed off.

"He is dating Scarlet?" I asked.

"Unfortunately he only has a thing for blondes with double Ds," Zack said in a semi joking tone.

"And really? What do you go for?" I asked like he had room to judge.

"Hot brunettes," he said and winked. I rolled my eyes.

We all got up and left for next period. Yuna and Lightning chased after me. "Hey um so what's the deal with you and Zack?" Yuna asked. Lightning didn't seemed as interested in the conversation, but still wanted to know.

"Um nothing?"

"That was not nothing! He is never that much of a creeper on anyone."

"Probably a reason he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Zack went out with Aerith," Lightning said


	5. Chapter 5

"Zack dated Aerith?" I asked. Not that I was that into him or anything. Okay I was a little.

"Yeah she used him like a tissue. Poor guy. I have never seen him so...giddy? For a lack of better words, since they broke up," Yuna said.

"What happened?"

"He heard that she was just using him he confronted her and she told him the truth. HE took it really hard. I felt bad for him, but he should've known what she was. Now Genesis is following in his bad footsteps."

"So what is the deal with you and Zack because if you are sneaking around with him and Aerith finds out-"

"Who said I was sneaking around? Zack and I are just friends we made that pretty clear last night. Our parents are friends and wanted to set us up but we politely declined."

"Yeah what was that about?"

"He crashed at my house I guess he has known my dad for a while. We just hung out. Nothing more."

"Okay whatever you say Tifa."

"Speaking of it is a weekend I think my dad could see me with friends over. You guys want to crash at my house?" I asked.

"Well there is this awesome party tonight and we wanted to know if you wanted to come. Rikku is throwing it," Yuna said.

"Tonight?"

"Yep!"

"Um sure. Yeah I think that will be fun."

"We can crash at your house afterwards. This will be fun! I still have ot go home and get my stuff, but we will come over to get ready."

"Yeah sure."

"Yay! Okay well see you after school!"

After school...

I went home, luckily I didn't have any homework. I went upstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I was home alone tonight. My dad always had work all Friday nights. He never came home until noon Saturday. I used to worry but now I am used to it. I went into my room and set my back pack down. There was a knock on the apartment door. I got up to get it.

"Hello!" I said to Yuna and Lightning.

"Hey! We got our stuff you ready to get ready?" Yuna said. I nodded and let them in.

We all crowded into the bathroom and my room and got ready. I wore a black v neck, white suspenders, black short shorts with black tights underneath, red fingerless gloves and black boots. Yuna wore a short blue dress with black heels and black tights. Lightning wore a regular black T-shirt, faded jean shorts, and her brown boots.

There was a knock at the door. I went to get it. I opened the door to find Zack just walking into my house. "Come on in?"

"Hey what are you dressed up for?"

"Who said I was dressed up for anything?"

Zack sighed, "You going to that party?" I nodded. "Tifa, those are always so sleazy and the people aren't nice and everyone is passing out. IT is nothing good."

"Unless you get drunk yourself?" He looked at me surprised.

"You drink?"

"Not regularly but I have been told I am pretty fun drunk," I said smirking.

"By who? Please don't tell me you fuck people when you are drunk."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Just asking."

"Whatever. Did you need something or are you just wasting my time?"

"Harsh much?"

"Well?"

"I just wanted to know if you were doing anything. I guess you are busy." Zack was about to walk out the door.

"Wait." He stopped. "Do you want to come to the party?"

"Am I being invited or do you just feel sorry for me because you are mean?"

"I am inviting you. You are my new best friend after all."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Sure I will go. Just give me a second." He ran next door to his house.

"Who was it?" Lightning asked as she walked in.

"Zack."

"Really?" She said with a smirk.

"Not like that! He just wanted to know what I was doing..."

"And?"

"He is going to the party?"

"Let's ditch him," Yuna said as she walked in the room.

"I can't do that!"

"What? Come on it will be funny!"

"No. He is nice. I can't just ditch him."

"Fine, but he is a weird."

"I am back!" Zack said as he walked in. Lightning gave me a smirk and Yuna rolled her eyes.

"You ready to go?" I asked everyone. They nodded. Here goes one hell of a night


	6. Chapter 6

We got to Rikku's place and it was already a hot mess. Everyone was already drunk at nine and didn't care. People were singing loudly to the music. We easily blended into the crowd. I grabbed a cup. Zack gave me a warning look and tried to take it from me. I held onto it firmly and gave him a stern look. "You need to loosen up! Damn, you are so fucking uptight! Just have fun tonight! Let it be a free night!"

"Tifa..."

"Nope here take my drink. Knock it back. It will get you buzzed but not drunk," I said and forced it on him. He drank it. "Finally. I can have some fun."

I knocked back whatever mixture of drinks they were serving and slowly became more and more intoxicated.

Normal POV

Tifa was wasted and so was Lightning. They were singing and dancing on a table and ran outside and jumped in the pool. Someone handed Tifa a glitter gun. How that got to the party was a mystery. She shot it and got glitter everywhere. Lightning was "riding" a plastic lawn flamingo.

Tifa's POV

I was having so much fun. This is crazy! Who brought mother fucking roosters to the party? I tripped over someone that was passed out on the floor. I ran straight into Genesis. "Hey Geny!" I said, giggling.

"Tifa? Are you okay?"

"I don't know! The square root of 8 is 64 or something like that," I muttered.

"Tifa. You should lay down. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Do youuuuu want me to take YOU home?" I asked laughing.

"What? Tifa let's go."

"No! I am having fun!" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "You big gorilla let me go!"

"Let her go!" Lightning said and shoved him.

"Okay fine but she has to lay down!" I nodded. He carried me upstairs. Genesis put me on the bed. I pulled him down with me.

"Genessis..." I said.

"Tifa, no. I have a girlfriend."

"Come on! She is such a slut!"

"Don't talk about her that way!"

"Genesis! You know she is just using you! Why stay with her?"

"I don't have to take this. Good bye Tifa," he said and left. I felt tears fill my eyes. Not even worth it. Fuck him. I got up and went to party again.

Lightning's POV

Dick face Genesis. He is such a douche. Whatever. I walked over to Cloud. No one knew that we dated. No one. We agreed not to mention it to anyone. We were too much alike for it to work. He was standing with Noctis.

"Hey mother fuckers!" I slurred.

"Lightning you okay?" Noctis asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little-"

"Drunk? Fuck yeah! Niggas don't mess with a party chick like me!" I shouted. Everyone yelled, "Hell yeah," behind me.

"You should go to lay down," Cloud said.

"I'll do what I want."

"I'll take her upstairs," Noctis said. Cloud nodded and Noctis dragged me upstairs.

"Noctis let me go!"

"Lightning you need to lay down. You are acting insane."

"I will drop you motherfucker! And your blonde traffic cone friend!"

"What the hell? Okay Lightning lay down." HE tried to make me lay on the bed, but tripped and fell on top of me. I don't know why but I kissed him. Then one thing led to another...

Tifa POV

I woke up in a bathtub. What the fuck? I grabbed sunglasses off someone because that bitch of a sun was mother fucking bright. I was missing a shoe and I didn't have a shirt on. I had a pounding headache. What happened last night? I saw Yuna and Tidus cuddling, passed out on a couch. They were cute. I tripped again and fell this time.

I landed on Zack. Oh fuck this is awkward. I started to get up. "Tifa?" Zack said.

"Uh yeah. Sorry I kinda tripped and you were the landing mat."

"It's okay. What happened?"

"I was hoping someone could tell me." It was kind of awkward because I was straddling him so I got up nervously.

"Where are all our friends?"

"No clue. Can we please just get out of here though? I have a masive headache and my back hurts, probably from sleeping in a bath tub."

"Bath tub?"

"Don't ask." He just nodded. I got in his car and we went home. HE came to my place since my dad would be gone. I got some us some glasses of water and we laid in my bed.

"What the fuck happened last night?" ZAck asked.

"I have no idea." Then I remembered about Genesis... "Holy shit!" I said out loud.

"What?" Shit I forgot that I wasn't alone.

"Nothing."

"No you remember something. Speak up."

"It's embarrassing."

"Come on you can tell me!" Zack said like a five year old. I face palmed. Why did I have to think out loud?

"I think I tried to fuck your brother," I muttered.

"You what?" Zack asked with wide eyes. I look at him guiltily. "You didn't did you?"

"I don't think so! God! Why does it matter? I am fine. I think he shot me down."

"But you don't know."

"Why is this so important I woke up with my clothes on." He looked down at me. Then I realized I still wasn't wearing a shirt. "Don't judge me," I said and got up and put a shirt on.

"Tifa you could've fucked my brother. Of all people, him! What do you think would've happened?"

"IT didn't happen so back the fuck off."

"It could've!"

"But it didn't! Get over it! It didn't happen so I am not concerned! What is your problem?" He didn't say anything. "Well?"

"Nothing. I should go," Zack said and walked out.

"Wait. Zack, I'm sorry," I tried to say but he ignored me and left. "You can't do anything right!" I shouted at myself. I punched the wall. The door opened and I was hoping to see Zack, but it was my dad.

"Hey I am home."

"HEy dad."

"You okay?"

"I am fine. Just if Zack comes by tonight don't let him in. I don't really want to talk to him right now." He nodded and I knew he wanted to ask questions but he is smart enough to not. I walked back to my room. I felt a few tears fall down my face and I texted Lightning.

Lightning's POV

I woke up in someone's bed. IT was fucking bright. I rubbed my face so I would get used to the sun light. I sat up and looked over next to me. This is fucking perfect. Just fucking perfect. All I needed to wake up to, with this pounding headache and no damn artificial light, was a passed out Noctis next to me. I got up and got dressed. I walked downstairs and saw the damn cutesie couple cuddling. I rolled my eyes and got in my car and drove home. I just need to rest. I got a text from Tifa to go over to her house. I drove over there to see what it was about.

Tifa POV

Lightning walked into my room. "You okay?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I tried to fuck Genesis lat night."

Her eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"I don't know. I was wasted! I didn't mean to I don't think. HE shot me down completely. I remember crying a bit then moving on."

"Is that why you are crying?" I didn't even know I was crying right now. I knew it wasn't so I shook my head.

"I think I fucked things up with Zack."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I remembered it and Zack was over here and I thought out loud and I told him that I tried to fuck his brother and he got all pissed and I yelled and he left. I told my dad if he comes over not to let him in."

"Do you think he is into you?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter."

"Are you into him?"

"I would like to be friends. I wouldn't say no its just. I don't know I am havign mixed emotions. I think I might have a thing for both of them. I feel dirty."

"You have a thing I like to call the DWE or the Dirty Whore Effect. When you like two people at once and can't decide and they are related and/or friends you immediately feel like a slut."

"I think I do have that," I said laughing.

"Good you are laughing," Lightning said, smiling. "When Yuna wakes up, she'll text us then we can all crash here and eat ice cream okay?" I nodded and smiled.

Later that night...

We were watching some scary movies and eating ice cream, like Lightning promised. I was actually having a good time. Then I heard tapping on my window. What the hell? I went to go shut the blinds when I saw Zack trying to climb up to my window. I opened it. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" I heard Lightning and Yuna stand behind me and look out the window.

"Your dad won't let me in! I need to talk to you!"

"Zack go home!"

"No let me in I am going to fall!" I rolled my eyes and let him in. Lightning and Yuna left the room for a second. I could tell they knew that this should be private, though they were probably at the door listening.

"Are you insane?" I asked him.

"I needed to talk to you and your dad wouldn't let me in."

"I told him not to let you in."

"What? Why?"

"Because I knew you would try to talk to me."

"So you were ignoring my texts."

"Yep. So what did you need?"

"I wanted to say I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I shouldn't have stormed out," he said.

"It's cool. I kind of deserved it."

"Naw I can just be a douche bag sometimes."

"So friends?"

"Friends." We hugged and the girls walked in. They both awwed and I pulled away embarrassed.

"So we all gonna watch this movie or what?" Yuna asked. We all nodded and I fell asleep with my head resting on Zack's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday...

I got to school to find my locker covered with flyers that said, whore or slut. I gaped. People laughed. I ripped them off my locker and threw them away. Someone stared at me. "Take a damn photo it'll last longer!" I shouted. Who the hell would do this?

I got to science and took my seat next to Aerith. "Hi," I said.

"Bitch," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter."

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Y-"

"Quiet down in the back," Mr. Wallace said. I silenced and id my work.

Lunch...

I got tons of dirty looks and people called me names. What the fuck happened? I sat down at my table. Everyone moved. Lightning, Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, and Zack stayed. "What the hell is going on? People act like I have the plague!"

"You have the social plague," Rikku mumbled.

"What?"

"Everyone knows what happened between you and Genesis," Rikku said.

"What are you talking about?"

"That you fucked him?"

"I did not!"

"You sure? You were pretty wasted."

"I didn't! I mean he helped me upstairs because I almost passed out but nothing happened!"

"Well everyone says you did."

"Who said something?"

"Ask Genesis." I got pissed and stood up. Zack tried to pull me down, but I shrugged him off. I spotted Genesis out. I walked right over to him.

I tapped his shoulder. HE turned around. "Hey Tifa." I slapped him across the face the hardest I could.

"Fuck you."

"What was that for?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!"

"I don't!"

"For telling everyone that we fucked!"

"What? I never said that! I told Scarlet, because I felt guilty, but I never said more than that you came onto me and that you were completely drunk."

"You are still a bastard! Those girls are sharks! Fuck you Genesis. Rot in hell!" I slapped him again and left to find the bitches that started it all. I found them sitting at there table talking like they were oblivious. I walked to their table. I saw my friends give me warning eyes but I ignored it. They looked up at me with and evilly smirked.

"Can we help you?" Aerith asked.

"Yes I was reading the court yard map and this place is labeled the lying bitches am I in the correct place or was there a typo?"

"Wrong place."

"No I think its right because you three sluts are sitting here."

"Be careful what you say we can make your life a living hell."

"And I can do the same to yours."

"Do you need something?"

"Just to let you I am not a person to mess with. You are in for hell if you fuck with me. That is one mistaken of underestimating the new girl."

"You are one stupid bitch, bringing my ex to the party and then fucking Scarlet's boyfriend at the same party."

"You know very fucking well that I did not bang Genesis, and Zack and I are just friends."

"Whatever. Go to hell."

"Right after you." I walked away. Some people never will shut it down.

After school...

Zack came over and we were sitting on my bed studying. Lightning and Yuna were coming over later. "So you going to the carnival next weekend?" Zack asked.

I looked up at him. "Um. I don't know. I didn't know there was one next weekend."

"Well you should go! We should go. It is going to be fun."

"Um sure, sounds fun."

"Cool."

I smiled and looked down at my paper. "What did you get on number twenty?"

"Do you want to do something else?" I looked up.

"Like?"

"Well aren't you bored?"

"I guess, but we have a test in a few days. Remember?"

"But you are good at history. You don't need to study!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well we could watch a movie," he said and he leaned towards me a little. "Watch TV." Closer. "Listen to music." Closer. "Bake something." Closer.

I got nervous. "Bake?"

"Well we could." He was extremely close. Right when I thought I was going to have a moment. Lightning and Yuna walked in.

"Hey bitches!" Lightning said. I pulled back embarrassed. She gave me a smirk. "So what is happening here?"

"Studying."

"Right," Yuna said and winked.

"So Zack what did you get for number twenty?" I asked awkwardly.

Eventually Zack got up to go get a glass of water. "You two were totally about to make out!" Yuna squealed.

"No we weren't," I said and kept doing my work.

"Yeah you were. You were only a few inches apart!" Lightning said.

"So?"

"So! This means you will be together!" Yuna said.

"Yuna, Lightning, just drop it."

"Whatever, but you were going to." I sighed. No point of arguing


	8. Chapter 8

Friday, after school...

"Hey girl hey!" Yuna said as she ran up behind me.

"Hey what's up?"

"You going to the lock in tonight?"

"Tonight is the lock in?"

"Yeah! It is only one of the most fun nights of the year!"

"Extremely fun. Especially when all your friends leave you to hook up in unlocked classrooms," Lightning said sarcastically.

"Oh come on! We left you with Noctis and Cloud!" Yuna defended.

"Exactly! You left me alone! With those two!"

"I will go if you two stop fighting," I said. They nodded. "Light I will hang out with you. Don't worry. I have no one to hook up with."

Yuna said between fake coughs, "*cough* Zack *cough* *cough*"

"Yuna do not start with me. I did not hook up with him nor will I."

"Oh really? So who you going to the carnival with?" Yuna asked. Shit she got me there.

"Y-You guys?"

"No I am going with Tidas and Lightning never goes."

"Well Zack asked if I was going..." I said quietly.

"Are you kidding? He asked you out?"

"No! He did not! He asked if I was going! He very well knew I would go with friends or figure something out."

"Stop denying it already!"

"I am not denying what didn't happen!"

"Ugh! I will see you guys tonight Tidas is driving me home. Bye!" Yuna said and ran off.

"You like Zack don't you?" Lightning asked once Yuna was gone.

"I don't know. Kinda? I just- it doesn't feel right with all the shit that people are making up about me and Genesis. You know?"

"I get it. Hey I am not going to push. We have Yuna for that." I laughed.

"Well I am going home. Gotta pack a bag for the lock in."

"Me too. See ya here."

I headed home and quickly packed a bag. Someone walked in my room. "Hello!" Zack said.

"Hey."

"Where ya going?"

"The lock in?"

"Oh yeah I was just going to ask if you were going to that. I got my answer."

"Yep. You going?"

"Sure why not?" I nodded and smiled. "I am going to get my stuff be right back."

"Okie dokie!" HE left. Great now I actually have to look decent the entire night and be more prepared for any accidents that can happen with Zack around. I brought paper towels, extra pajamas/clothes, money, and batteries. I would've brought a fire extinguisher but I am pretty sure they have that shit at school. You never know though with Zack.

"I'm back!" Zack said with a backpack slung over his shoulder. I had went from a backpack to a duffel bag and we were headed to his car. "So you excited? We get to crash at the school!"

"Um yeah. I mean doesn't most people run off to hook up?"

"Some do, but the cool kids stay behind and just watch movies," he said with a smirk.

"So which one do you qualify for?" I said jokingly.

"You'll see." I froze for a second. That was an awkward response, but oh well, Zack will be Zack.

We got to the school and he grabbed my bag for me and we walked inside. Yuna greeted me and Zack at the door. She eyed us, and smirked. We walked inside and it was crazy. In the cafeteria there was pizza and girls were supposed to stay in one room and guys in the other, but they would find other sleeping arrangements. There was music playing and different classes had movies and games. I smiled.

"Pizza!" Zack shouted and ran for the boxes leaving me with our bags.

"Douche," I muttered.

"Well if it isn't my party buddy!" Lightning said walking away from Noctis and Cloud when she saw me.

"Hey. I vow to stick with you at all times," I said, laughing.

"Good. I hate being left with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there," she said smiling.

"Well I am left with my and Zack's shit. Care to help?"

"Sure." She grabbed my bag and I grabbed Zack's backpack. We walked over to him and I threw the backpack at him.

"Hey!"

"Don't abandon your shit with me!"

"Fine! I won't! Sorry that I went blind when I saw pizza!"

"You are such a guy," I muttered.

"You know you love it," he said with a smirk. MY heart skipped a beat. Fuck! I can't be falling for his stupid tricks!

"Okay well um Tifa let's uh go put your stuff in a room?" I nodded. When we were out of hearing range from Zack, she said, "So what do you love about him?" She smirked.

"Damn. He is going to be the end of me."

"Or the beginning. Come on I hate to sound like Yuna, but you completely blushed when he said that."

"Just don't talk about it."

"Whatever you say..."

Asthe night went on it was fun. Mostly everyone went to sleep and it was me, Lightning, Noctis and Cloud in a room. We were laughing and talking. I could tell Lightning was at ease with me around. Then Zack snuck in.

"Hey guys! I thought I was the only one up!" Zack said.

"No we are still awake. Though Tidas and Yuna might be too. We haven't seen them all night," Lightning said.

"We got alcohol!" Wakka said as he walked in with Rikku closely behind. They handed everyone beers. It wasn't a great idea but we all gave in. I was drunk enough to not remember in the morning. I stumbled over to where Zack was.

"Hey," Zack slurred. Wakka and Rikku were making out and God knows where Lightning, Noctis and Cloud went.

"Hiya!" He looked so adorable. I don't even know why. MAybe it was the alcohol? No, he always looked adorable.

"Tifa..." He trailed off. I don't know why but I kissed him. Before I knew it we found the janitor's closet and were making out.

Lightning's POV

I didn't get drunk like everyone else. I didn't want to. Cloud disappeared to God knows where. Noctis was with me. HE drank like a sailor but only got buzzed. IT is fucking weird. Probably from drinking scotch all the time.

"So, Lightning what's up?" Noctis asked in a somewhat flirtatious tone.

"Um nothing?"

"So you are hot you know that?"

"Noctis what angle are you playing?"

"The angle of love."

"You are such a queer."

"Hey don't use queer in a derogatory form!"

"It isn't derogatory if you are!"

"I am not!"

"Yes!"

"If I was why would I do this!"

"Do wh-" HE cut me off by kissing me. I wanted to yell or shove him off but I couldn't. I don't know why but it lured me in. Until I remembered. I pulled away. "I-I can't Noctis."

"Why Light? You are always so collected and independent. Why not lean on someone for once?"

"Because of..."

"Of what?"

"Cloud."

"What?"

"No one knew, Noctis. Cloud and I were together and we mutually broke up, but I just can't. I am sorry," I said and ran. I ran to the front. The gates were locked... I climbed the gate and ran to my car and drove home. Fuck this.

Tifa's POV

I woke up in the morning on hard floor. "The fuck?" I sat up. I had my shirt off and I was next to a mop. "How the hell did I get in the janitors closet?" Then I looked next to me. I saw Zack passed out with his shirt off and clutching my shirt in his hand. What the hell? I yanked it and threw it on. I left. I couldn't ruin my and Zack's relationship. I didn't want him to freak either. Everyone was just getting up. I found my stuff and Lightning's was missing. "Where the hell is she?" I packed up my stuff and went to Zack's car. I texted everyone saying we should all meet at IHOP instead of eating the shitty food they were serving. Yuna and Tidas texted back yes and then came outside.

I ran to them with my stuff. "Hey!" I said.

"So IHOP?"

"Yep. It's cool?"

"Sure! Where is Zack?"

"Um. I don't know." Just then he walked outside, holding his head like he had a pounding headache.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to us.

"We are going to IHOP. Care to drive?" I asked.

"Can you drive? I have a headache."

"Sure. We will meet you guys there," I said to Yuna and Tidas. They nodded and went to Tidas's car. "Keys?" I asked Zack. HE handed me them and I unlocked the car and put my stuff in the back and got in the car.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"It's blurry. Last thing I remember is Wakka bringing beer. Where the hell he got it from is a mystery."

"Yeah that's all I remember. ITs weird I woke up in the janitor's closet. That floor is mother fucking uncomfortable."

"No shit," I mumbled. We got to IHOP. Lightning, Noctis, Yuna, and Tidas were there. "So its just us?" I asked.

Yuna nodded. "It's like a triple date," she blurted. Lightning, Noctis and I froze. Zack just smirk and threw his arm around me.

"Come on Tifa! You are my date aren't you? Or am I stuck with Lightning?"

"Hey!"

"Sure Zack," I said a little colder than intended. We all got a table and ordered.

"So where did you and Zack disappear to last night?" Lightning asked me.

"What?"

"You two took off then I didn't see you. And where the hell is Cloud? HE was missing last night," she said. I froze and if you didn't pay attention to Noctis you would miss the slight flinch he had when she said Cloud's name.

"Yeah I thought it was weird that you two were running and went into the janitor's closet!" Yuna said. I froze again and looked down, so that my hair would cover my face. I remembered what happened I just didn't want to say it and give Yuna the satisfaction and Zack an uncomfortable feeling.

"We did? Tifa do you remember that?" Zack asked in complete oblivion.

"N-No."

"Wonder what we were doing in there. Fuck I woke up in there, but Tifa you weren't there."

"I woke up outside by my stuff," I lied.

"Hm... Weird."

"Yep." I was quiet the rest of the time. I could feel weird glances coming towards me from everyone. I just ignored it and ate.


	9. Chapter 9

One week later...

I woke up in the morning. It was gorgeous outside, perfect day for the carnival! I ate breakfast and watched TV until noon then I got up and got in the shower. This week has been pretty uneventful. I kinda am falling for Zack. I don't know if it is right, but I am. I smiled to myself at the thought of him. HE just made my day better. Though he still doesn't know what really happened that night who cares?

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Tifa you in there?" Zack asked. I smiled.

"Yes. I will be out in a minute."

"Okay," he said. HE has been acting kind of weird. I don't know why. HE seems a little distant. I am maybe looking into things. I got out and blow dried my hair and then started putting on my outfit. I did my make up and walked out.

"You ready to go?" I asked with a smile. HE nodded and smiled. I grabbed my backpack with money, a jacket, and some make up and we got in his car. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um I don't know you just have seemed a little off since Wednesday."

"I am fine. I have just been a little stressed lately. No big deal. I promise I won't be a buzz kill today," he joked.

"You aren't a buzz kill. I just was checking on you. I do care about you, you know?" I said.

"You do?"

I blushed. "Um well you know we are friends so I care about you," I saved. HE nodded.

We got to the carnival. IT was huge and there were tons of people. Zakc and I got our tickets and we went to find our friends. We found them by the fried food stand. Wakka was eating everything in sight.

"Oh my God! Fried Oreos! GROSS!" Rikku said.

"Hey guys," Zack said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Wakka wants to eat fried oreos," Serah said. She was cuddled up next to Snow and I felt a pang of jealousy but ignored it.

"I will pay for them if he eats them!" I said.

"Deal!" Wakka said and took my money. He came back with change and the oreos. HE handed me my money. We all watched as he ate the first one. "THEY ARE SOOO GOOD!" He shouted. Rikku looked like she was going to throw up as well as Serah. I laughed and so did Lightning and Zack. Cloud and Snow didn't care.

"Now can we go on some rides?" Vanille asked as she walked over to the group.

"Yeah!" Zack and I headed to this ride called The Ring of Fire.

"This looks like a deaht trap, Zack," I said.

"Awh come on a little thrill never hurt anyone!"

"This isn't thrill. This is a nightmare."

The Ring of Fire was a giant upright circle that you go upside down in. It was creaky and looked like it was going to fall apart. It had wooden posts and the seats were small. We got on it. Two people in each seat. The seat was big enough for one but we had to share seats. Zack and I crammed into one. I was extremely close to him to the point where he had to put his arm around me so we could fit properly. IT started spinning and it was extremely scary. "What if it broke down while we were upside down?" Zack said while we were at the top.

"Don't say that Zack!" I screamed.

"I won't let you fall, Tifa," he said with a smile. "Anyways we are so packed in here that we won't ever be able to fall."

We got off the ride and I was dizzy.

Lightning's POV

I was stuck with Noctis and Cloud. As usual. I sighed. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Eat," Cloud said.

"Go on rides," Noctis said.

"I am going to leave."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't really want to be here. You guys can hang out. Bye," Cloud said then he left.

"Well what do you want to d-" Be fore I could finish he was dragging me over to some random ride.

We got off the death trap. "You hungry?" Noctis asked me.

"Um sure?"

"Okay! Go get something and I will be right back," he said, handed me money, then ran off.

"Fucking psycho," I muttered and got some cotton candy. I was walking back to where we last were when I saw him talking to the guy that ran the Ferris Wheel. The fuck is he doing? I saw him pay him, thank him, then walk back to my. I pretended like I didn't see what he was doing.

"Hey."

"Hey so um what do you want to do?"

"Some carnival games?"

"With the creepy carnies? Yes please."

Tifa's POV

We went on a few rides and then we began playing some carnival games. Well Zack played. I never liked those games. He knocked down all these bottles and one a big snow tiger stuffed animal. "For the lady," he said in a proper tone and handed me it. He bowed after I took it. I laughed.

"Why thank you!" I smiled. We played a few more games. We started walking around. I saw Aerith and her clan with Genesis. I panicked. I don't know why but I did. I quickly pulled Zack into one of those photo booths.

"If you wanted to take a picture Tifa, all you had to do was ask..."

"Sorry. I am such a spaz."

"Did you know that the patent for the first automated photography machine was filed in 1888 by William Pope and Edward Poole of Baltimore? It was never built. The first known really working photographic machine was a product of the French inventor T. E. Enjalbert (March 1889). It was shown at the World Fair in Paris in 1889. The German born photographer Mathew Steffens from Chicago filed a patent for such a machine in May 1889. These early machines were not reliable enough to be self-sufficient. The first commercially successful automatic photographic apparatus was the „Bosco" from the Inventor Conrad Bernitt of Hamburg. All these early machines produced ferrotypes. The first photographic automate with negative and positive process was invented by the German Carl Sasse," Zack said. I looked at him weird. Random facts much? "So you want to take some pictures?"

Lightning's POV

It started to get dark. The firework show was going to start in ten minutes. "Hey do you want to go on the ferris wheel?"

"Um sure," I said curious to find out what he was talking to the Ferris Wheel guy about earlier. We got to the Ferris Wheel and the guy let us cut the line. "That is weird," I muttered. We got on the cart and we were slowly riding to the top. IT stopped at the top.

"So what were you talking about with the Ferris Wheel guy earlier?" I asked.

"Um you'll see."

"Okay?" Then the firework show began. IT was gorgeous. "Why aren't we moving? We have been at the top for twenty minutes."

He didn't answer. The fireworks were beautiful. Noctis turned my face to his and he kissed me...

Tifa's POV

We sat down and Zack put money into the machine. We began to position ourselves for the photo. The first one he had his arm around me. The second we were making a silly face. The third we were laughing and now it was the fourth. Right before I was going to smile. I was pulled into a kiss. It startled me at first then I gave in. I dropped the tiger and wrapped my arms around Zack's neck. When he pulled away for air, I looked away because I was blushing. He turned my head to face him and he smiled. "Be mine?" He asked. All I could do was nod and kiss him again.

We got out of the booth and I grabbed the pictures. There were two strips so I gave him one and kept one. I picked up my tiger. We looked up and the firework show was going on. It was beautiful. "You want to go back to my place?" I asked. Zack looked at me and nodded.

Lightning's POV

I didn't pull away this time, he did. HE looked to study my face for a second. I couldn't deny that there was a million sparks going off in. "Lighting, I think I am falling for you," he said.

I looked away. "I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way, but Cloud?"

"We don't have to tell Cloud right now. If Cloud was out of the picture, would you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Well good, because I talked to him after school yesterday. He said he didn't mind it. He wasn't and isn't going to get involved."

I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. HE knew that talking to Cloud first meant a lot to me. Even though I knew it would be different, I knew everything would work out.

Tifa's POV

We got back to my house. I unlocked the door. I was about to kiss him again when my dad walked in. "Hey kids!"

I turned around. "Dad? I thought you had work."

"Well I forgot something at home but I am about to leave. How was the carnival?"

I looked at Zack and smiled. "Eventful."

"Well that's good. Um so I will see you guys tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay dad!" Then he left. HE locked the door behind him. Zack cornered me against the wall and kissed me. I dropped my tiger again. I pulled away. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." I slightly pushed him off of me. I made us dinner and we sat on the couch and watched TV. After dinner, I put the dishes in the sink and sat back down on the couch. Zack pulled me into another kiss. Then we both crashed on the couch.

Lightning's POV

After the carnival, Noctis drove me back to his place. We walked in and it was empty. "Where are your parents?"

"Gone. I live here on my own."

"Wow."

We got chinese for dinner. We sat around the living room eating and watching TV. We finished and then he kissed me. We somehow made it on the couch and one thing lead to another..


	10. Chapter 10

Tifa's POV

I woke up with Zack's arms around me. I was so comfortable I didn't want to get up. I started to fall back asleep when the door opened. "Tifa! I am home!" My dad said from the other side of the couch. It scared me and I fell off the couch. "What the hell?"

"Um morning! I uh- welcome home?" I said trying to make things less awkward. "I thought you were coming home in the afternoon."

"I got off early and wanted to work on getting this bar open... What is Zack-you?" Then he got a smug look. "How was last night?"

"Tifa? What is going on?" Zack said sitting up. Then he saw my dad. "Oh shit um hey Cid..."

"You two got something to tell me?" My dad asked.

"N-" Zack started, but I interrupted.

"Yes," I said. "Zack crashed here last night." I could almost laugh at the sign of relief Zack had on his face.

"That's all? Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Well then I am going to be downstairs trying to get everything organized still."

"Okay, dad." He left then. Zack sighed.

He was going to say something but I covered his mouth. I mouthed, 'He is still listening.' Zack nodded. "So what do you want for breakfast Zack?" I said casually. Then I heard my dad lightly sigh and go downstairs. I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Damn, I thought you were going to tell him," Zack slightly whispered.

"Well we have to eventually, Zack. He is already on the phone with your parents telling them what he witnessed."

"Can't we just postpone that for a little?" Zack said as he pulled we to him.

"Sure, but we are going to have to sometime." I said and kissed him. I pulled away and began getting out food for breakfast.

Lightning's POV

I woke up on the couch in Ncotis's living room. I had his shirt on and he was no where in sight. I got up and went into the kitchen. I found him cooking breakfast. "Good morning," I said. HE turned and smiled.

"Morning. I made breakfast."

"I see that," I said laughing. I got a glass of water and then sat down. He placed a plate of food in front of me. "Thank you."

HE leaned down and kissed me. I smiled. "So where does this leave us?" He asked.

"Where do you want it to leave us?"

"Will you be my girlfriend, Lightning?" I looked up at him and nodded with a smile. He kissed me again.

Tifa's POV

After breakfast Zack and I went into my room. "You wanna come over to my house?" Zack asked. I laughed.

"Sure it would be a nice change of scenery since you practically live at my house."

"What you don't want me around?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course I want you around." I smiled we got up and went next door to his house.

"Anyone home?" Zack shouted when he walked in. No one answered. "I guess not. To my room!" He shouted and then ran upstairs. I face-palmed and walked up the stairs behind him. His room was at the end of the hall. It had green walls and a huge bed with a desk, a dresser and a TV.

"Cool room," I said and sat on his bed.

"Why thank you. Oh shit Genesis took my damn PS3 again. Ugh, I will be right back." I nodded. HE left the room and after a short while I heard a girlish scream. I chuckled and walked out of his room.

"Did you see a mouse Zack?" I smirked then I saw who screamed. I peered into Genesis's room and saw way more than needed.

"Fuck! Genesis, will you fucking keep it in your pants when your whore is here? I have a guest!" Zack shouted as he proceeded to walk in and take his PS3. I awkwardly waved to Genesis and Scarlet. "You kids be safe!" Zack said as he shut the door behind them. "Sorry about that," he said with his famous smirk.

"It is totally okay," I laughed.

"Did you honestly think the screaming was me?" Zack asked laughing.

"Um yes, actually." HE picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "ZACK FAIR! LET ME GO!" I said pounding on his back.

"Not until you apologize," he said.

"Not gonna happen."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He threw me down on his bed. HE climbed on top of me and kissed me. Then he was tickling me.

"Zack...stop! Stop! I can't breathe!" I was kicking trying to get him off of me. I guess the bed hit the wall a lot because Elena walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Elena said as she walked in. I stifled a giggle at the look Zack had. HE looked completely startled.

"Oh um sorry mom. I was um..." He climbed off of me and looked down shamefully.

"He kidnapped me Elena! And held me hostage and attacked me with tickles it was torture!" I said running to her side laughing.

"It isn't kidnap if you go willingly! Oh and it isn't torture if you laugh!"

"That's what I made it seem like!"

"You are mean!" He said and pouted.

"Awh I am sowwy. Best fwiends again?" I said in a baby voice. HE nodded and we hugged.

"You two are the strangest people on the entire planet. Oh and I am leaving again. You're brother and father are also out," Elena said and left. I laughed.

"You know I could kidnap you?" He said with a smirk.

"Good luck with that! I can run bitch! Oh and I can scream rape. Both tend to work." HE then pinned me against the wall.

"It isn't rape if you like it." He then kissed me. He kissed down my neck.

"Zack let's not be like your brother and his whore now," I said giggling. He shivered with disgust.

"Thanks for ruining the moment."

"Your welcome! Now let's play your PS3!" I said and sat on his bed with a controller in hand.

Monday...

Yuna's POV

I saw Tifa walk in with Zack next to her. They had a vibe around them that told me they were together, that and they were holding hands. "Tifa! Zack!" I said and ran over to them. "Are you two together?" I asked. Tifa blushed, but let go of Zack's hand.

"N-No," Zack lied. You could read him like a book. He was lying.

"Liar! You two are! Oh my God! Tidus! I told you they would get together! You owe me!"

"Damn it!" Tidus said and ran over. "Congrats you guys but you couldn't have held it off for a few more days?"

"That'll be $15."

"How about a date instead?"

"W-What?"

"Yuna, will you go out with me?"

"Wait you two aren't dating?" Tifa asked us.

"No... Well now we are I guess." I said with a smile.

"Wow! You two have been shoving me and Zack together and you didn't even stop to think about how much you two act like you are dating?" Tifa said.

"That obvious?" Tidus said embarrassed.

"Are you kidding? 'Imma go with Tidus.' 'It'll be a triple date!' 'Tidus is driving me.' 'Oh wait Tidus is calling.'" Tifa mocked. I giggled embarrassed.

Tifa's POV

Lunch...

I can't believe they weren't dating! What the hell? Well I guess everyone found someone. Other than Lightning. She needed someone. We were all sitting around the table, when Lightning and Noctis walked up. They had a different air around them. They seemed... happier? I didn't ask immediately. Then Zack blurted, "Why are you two so happy?"

For the first time I saw Lightning blush. "Well we have an announcement," Noctis said.

"You too?" Yuna squealed. Lightning nodded with a grin.

"So much for the announcement," Noctis mumbled, but he was smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Tifa's POV

Friday...

Zack and I were on my bed watching TV. This week has been amazing. I have never been happier. I guess parents do know what's best. I think I am in love with Zack.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was one of my dad's work partners. I didn't know him that well. "My dad isn't home," I said.

"That's not why I am here."

"Oh um what can I help you with?"

"Can I come in?" I nodded and opened the door wider to let him in. HE walked in and sat down on the couch. He seemed sad? I sat on the chair next to the couch.

"So um what do you need?"

"Your father, he was a great man."

"Was?" I said. There was a lump in my throat.

"He um he- your father he is gone," the man said.

"W-What?"

"Cid is...dead."

"No. You are wrong. You don't know what you are talking about. He was here this morning. HE was happy. Alive. You have it wrong."

"I am not. He is gone. He is not here. He died. I am so sorry."

"No!" I cried. Zack must've heard me because he ran into the room.

"Tifa? What is going on?" Zack asked as he kneeled next to me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I clutched onto Zack and sobbed.

"We- I didn't get- No! He can't be gone!" I screamed.

"I think you should go," he told the man.

There was a hole in my heart forming. I know he wasn't truly related to me. I know that he only adopted me a year ago, but he was, in a small sense, my father. The man must've been gone because Zack picked me up and carried me to my room. He held me in his lap. I cried into his shirt.

"Angel what happened?" Zack asked me in a soft tone.

"My dad...he's gone..." I said in between sobs. "We didn't even tell him! We didn't tell him that we were together. I would give anything to let him mock me about it. HE would be so happy. He..."

I could feel Zack tense up at the knowledge of my dad's death. After all he has known him longer than I. My dad was like his uncle. "Cid is dead?" Zack choked out. I nodded and continued to sob.

"Why does everyone I love die on me? Every time I get close to someone they die!"

"Angel, don't blame yourself." I knew Zack was pained by the news but he kept for strong for me and I can't thank him enough for that. I needed him to be strong. I took in a shaky breath. About an hour later I was out of tears.

"Thank you Zack," I said and looked up at him.

"For what?" He said with a smile.

"For being here for me. For being strong."

"Don't thank me. I did it because I love you."

"You what?" I asked with astonishment.

"I-I um love you? I am sorry I shouldn-" I crashed my lips on his. I probably wasn't in the most attractive state, but I don't care.

"I love you too," I said when I pulled away. He grinned and kissed me again.

HE pulled away. "I think we should tell my parents."

"Yeah they would want to know about my dad..."

"I meant about us, but that too." I nodded.

"I need to clean up. You should too. I kind of ruined your shirt," I said with a weak laugh.

"It is no big deal," he said and scratched the back of his neck. I smiled.

When I got cleaned up and Zack went back to his place to change, I walked over there. Elena answered the door.

"Hey sweetie. You okay? You look like you have been crying," she asked concerned.

"Oh I am fine. Um Zack is home right?"

"Right here," Zack said as he came down the stairs.

"Come on in," Elena said and let me in.

"Um mom we kinda have something to tell you and dad. Well um two things actually..."

"Um okay. Let me go get him. Go ahead into the living room." Elena left and Zack and I walked into the living room.

We sat down on the couch. "Do you want me to tell them about your dad?"

"No, I can do this," I said and took in a shaky breath. Elena and Tseng walked in and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Now what is it you want to tell us?" Elena asked with a worried expression.

"Good news or bad news first?" Zack asked.

"Bad news, please."

"You guys have been friends with my dad for sometime and well he um he-he-" I couldn't finish. I had tears forming in my eyes again.

"Cid is gone," Zack said in a quiet voice.

"What? What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"He um died today. We don't know how," Zack said. I thanked him for telling them. HE wrapped his arm around me.

Elena fought back sobs. She came over and hugged me. Tseng looked as if he had been shot. "Honey you come over anytime. If you don't want to be home alone tonight you can stay here," Elena whispered. I nodded.

"Thank you."

"What is the good news?" Tseng asked.

"Um Tifa and I are well..." Zack said awkwardly.

"We are going out," I finished for him. Elena laughed weakly. She hugged me again.

"I always knew you two would end up together," she said quietly. I didn't correct her and tell her that we only knew each other for a couple of weeks. Zack grabbed my hand and I smiled at him. Elena let me go. "I am making dinner. Um you can stay the night Tifa make yourself at home. Zack will be a good host and show you around."

I nodded and smiled. "Um Elena do you want to plan the funeral? I um don't know how and I think you deserve it. You have known him longer," I asked.

She smiled weakly. "Sure, but dear even though you aren't his blood he loved you like you were his own. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Zack and I walked over to my house to grab my stuff for the night. When we walked in he hugged me. "What was that for?"

"Today has been hard. I knew you needed it." I might've not known that then, but deep down I did need it. I grabbed a bag and went back to their house. I set my stuff down in Zack's room and Zack took me to the dining room. We sat down and Elena brought in dinner. We began eating and then Genesis came in.

"Why is she here?" Genesis asked and sat down across from me.

"Be nice Genesis," Tseng snapped.

"She is staying the night," Elena said.

"So I can't even bring my girlfriend over and she can stay the night? What makes her so damn special?" Genesis asked bitterly.

"I am done, um what do you want me to do with my dish, Elena?" I asked politely.

"Just put it in the kitchen, honey."

"Why doesn't she eat outside like the bitch she is?" He muttered.

"Genesis!" Elena gasped.

I felt tears brim my eyes. I didn't know why. "My father is dead you prick!" I said and slapped him. I put my dish in the sink and went to Zack's room and grabbed my stuff. "I am sorry, Elena, but I don't think it is a good idea to stay the night," I said to her and then stormed out of the house. It was raining. Just my fucking luck.

"Wait! Tifa!" Zack said and ran after me.

"I am going home Zack. Your brother is a complete douche bag and everyone just let's him act that way! I am going home." Zack pulled me into a hug.

"I am sorry. I am coming with you," he said. I nodded.

"Let's get out of the rain."

We ran inside of my house. I set my bag down and turned on the lights. We were both soaked. I fingered through his wet hair and kissed him. He pulled me to him and lifted me up, not breaking the kiss. He carried me to my room and we fell onto my bed. We didn't sleep for the rest of the night..


	12. Chapter 12

Tifa's POV

I woke up in the morning with Zack not in my bed. I was wearing his shirt. I smelt burning. "Shit," I muttered and jumped up. I went into the kitchen and found Zack attempting at breakfast. Not successfully as I could see. I pushed him out of the way laughing and took the pans off the stove and turned the stove off. Zack looked disappointed.

"When I try to do something romantic I fuck it up," he muttered.

I smiled. "Don't take it personally. Not everyone can cook, but thanks for the gesture," I said, laughing.

"At least I got you to laugh!" Zack exclaimed and did a victory dance.

"Calm down! I will make breakfast, just go watch sports or whatever guys do in the morning."

"Is that all you think I am good for? I am deeply offended," he said. I laughed.

"Well you can't cook. What can you do?"

"I can rock your world! Like I did last night..." Zack said in a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, calm down." Then the door bell rang. "I got it." I went and answered the door. It was Genesis. "What the fuck do you want?" I spat.

"Look I am sorry. I didn't know that your dad died. I wanted to apologize."

"So let me get this straight. You feel sorry because of my father's death but if he didn't die you wouldn't apologize?" He didnt' say anything. "That's what I thought." I was about to shut the door but he stopped it. HE walked in.

"Look I am sorry. I am just not feeling well. I am confused."

"You must be, because me shutting the door on you means to leave."

"Tifa since you got here. Everything has been upside down. I am having mixed emotions and I don't know what to do."

"Genesis what the hell are you getting at?" HE didn't say anything he just kissed Zack walked in.

"Tif-WHAT THE HELL?" I shoved Genesis off of me. Zack looked extremely angry and hurt.

"No Zack! IT isn't what it looked like!" I cried.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe the both of you. I-" HE went up to Genesis and punched him. HE began to leave in only his boxers.

"Zack wait!" I said pulling on his arm. He ignored me. "Zack please listen to me!" I cried.

"Tifa no! This has happened to me before with fucking Aerith and I am done you knew about me and her. You knew I was fucked up."

"But he kissed me! He came in and kissed me! Ask him dammit! I wouldn't do that to you. I am not her!"

"I thought you weren't but you are no different. In fact you are worse," he said and looked at me teary eyed. MY heart broke.

"Zack I love you. If I was her I wouldn't have fought right now. Just ask him. Please. Please Zack."

HE shook me off and stormed away. I fell to the ground, crying. A huge hole formed in my heart. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.I just mindlessly stood up and went back to my house. When I got there I fell to the floor again. Genesis was already gone. The cowardly bastard. I went to my room and curled up in a ball on my bed and cried endlessly. It could've been days that passed. Hours? Minutes? I don't know. Time faded away. I have officially lost everything.

Lightning's POV

I wanted to stop by Tifa's. Zack texted me yesterday and told me about her dad. I got her chocolate, ice cream, and season one of My Strange Addiction. For some reason it made her feel better about herself. I walked up to her door, but it was open. I shut the door behind me. "Um Tifa? You in here? Zack texted me I wanted to see if you were okay."

Tifa rushed out of her room in a big T-shirt. "Zack texted you?" She said a little frazzled.

"Um yesterday he did why is everything okay?"

"No!" Tifa said.

"What happened?"

Tifa's POV

"Well my dad fucking died! Then ugh I was going to stay the night at his house but Genesis acted like a fucking douche. IT ended with me slapping him and then storming off. Zack came with me to here and well we um kind of..."

"What?" Lightning interrupted.

"We fucked. I don't know maybe it was a mistake, but we did. Then in the morning he tried to cook me breakfast and he burnt everything and it was adorable that he tried but I had to take over he left the room to watch TV and then the doorbell rang. So I went to get it. Genesis was there and he was like 'oh I am sorry' and all that shit and then I tried to shut the door on him and he said I a making him feel mixed emotions? I don't know and he fucking kissed me. The whore kissed me! I was in his brother's shirt and he KISSED me! I shoved him off but Zack walked in and he got extremely mad! He almost knocked out Genesis and I kept trying to tell him what happened and he told me I was just like Aerith! Can you believe that he thought I was like that slut! I told him I loved him and I wouldn't do that, but he wouldn't listen. I don't have anything Lightning! No one! My dad died and Zack might as well kill me because there is no point of living!"

"Woah woah woah! You are being hysterical! Genesis is a fucking douche bag we all have known this. Zack is hurt you need to talk to him. He will understand, Tifa."

"I don't know Light. He was crying. Or was about to. I don't think I can change how he feels right now. HE needs to cool off."

"Okay then let him cool off. What is that going to change? You need to talk to him now."

"Light I-"

"Come on we need to get you ready. You can't go over there in his shirt. You need to get changed and calm down." She rushed me into my room and threw clothes at me. She looked around and saw his clothes on the floor. "Um?"

"He didn't take them."

"Okay? Well get dressed." I went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit she picked out.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Light. I mean he is pissed. Well Genesis is a douche and-"

"Who gives a fuck about Genesis we are here to save your relationship! Genesis can go screw himself!" I nodded obdiently.

Before I knew it she was shoving me out the door and over to their house. I kept trying to turn back but she wouldn't let me. "Please don't make me do this," I begged.

"You have to. If you didn't do anything wrong you shouldn't worry."

"He hates me."

"He loves you. Now go." She shoved me to the door


	13. Chapter 13

Tifa's POV

I hesitantly knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again a little louder. Lightning angrily sighed and shoved me out of the way. She hammered on the door. Genesis answered. "Hey dipshit where is your brother?" Lightning asked. HE looked at me and sighed. "What now you don't understand english? Do you honestly have to fuck everything up? Know what? Go and take your whore and get out of the house. We have business to take care of and you can stand there acting like the fucking clueless douche bag you are OR you can let us in and I don't have to fuck you up."

"He isn't talking to anyone."

"Then I can beat the shit out of both of you. Move." She shoved him aside and pulled me along. She walked up the stairs. "Which room Tifa?" I pointed to the one and she opened the door. Zack looked up at her with slightly red eyes.

"Lightning? Wha- Tifa? Why are you guys here?" Zack asked. HE didn't seem angry. HE just seemed sad.

"You need to work things out. I am going to be downstairs kicking your dumbass brother's ass while you two talk." Then she left. I hated her for leaving me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked me trying to not think about it.

"Zack I am sorry. Genesis stormed in and he was talking crazy and I tried to kick him out but he wouldn't leave." I sat next to him on his bed. "Do you honestly think I would cheat on you with him after he pretty much called me a dog?"

"I am sorry Tifa. I should've listened. Genesis told me through the door but I can't talk to him I just can't."

"I know, but you need to make things right with him."

He looked me in the eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"I guess we both have." HE hugged me.

"I am so sorry Tifa. I promise I will never hurt you again."

"I will take that to your grave," I giggled. He kissed me.

"Yay the happy couple is back together! But I can't stay out here any longer with that douche. I swear I am going to kick his ass."

"It's okay Light we can go. Zack you can come with?" He shook his head.

"I will see you tonight. I need to cover some things." I nodded and kissed him.

Four months later...

Zack and I walked to his car after school hand in hand. We have grown closer in these past few months. So have Lightning and Noctis by the looks of it. Prom was coming up. I was excited. It was tomorrow. I got my dress and Zack got a tux. Though we are dating, he still asked me to the prom. I thought it was sweet.

Genesis hasn't been involved with us very much. Only when he had to. I felt bad because they were brothers but whatever happened is now between them and I don't want to get involved where I am not needed. We got in his car and drove home. He stayed at my house now more than his own. My dad's funeral was two months ago. Zack has been there for me through everything.

We got back to my house. "So you staying over again?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I have to get a few things done at my house. I will be over tonight." I nodded and smiled.

I got out of his car and went inside. While he was gone, I need to go into my dad's room. I have been wanting to do this and I almost can't, but I have to try. I reached the door and slowly turned the handle. I opened the door and took a shaky breath. I haven't even gone inside since his death. I looked around. It was just how he left it except the layer of dust covering everything. I sat on his bed.

"H-Hey dad," I said quietly. I knew it was stupid, but I wanted to let him know about everything. I knew he wasn't here. I knew he was gone, probably not even listening. "Well prom is tomorrow. I really wish you could take pictures and gush like you would've and you did like at last year's junior prom." I chuckled lightly. "Zack and I are happy, but you knew we would be. Thank you. Thank you for picking me. I miss you. I want to tell you everything, but I don't know how much you know. I also would've hid some of it from you if you were still alive," I said sadly smiling and felt some tears fall down my face. "I don't think you intended for me to be left like this, but you did and I can't change the past, but I wish I told you about me and Zack. I wish I had been able to tell you to see you smile and mock me and tell me you told me so. I would give anything to hear that. Well I love you dad. I know that you only knew me for so long but you are the only real father I had." I sighed and looked at the open doorway to see Zack.

I smiled and wiped away my tears. "You okay?" HE asked. I nodded.

"I am great. Just had to take care of somethings." He nodded and we went and sat on the couch in the living room. There was a long silence. "I think after we graduate I am going to try to open this bar."

"Really? You always say that bars are bad business choices."

"It's what he would've wanted. He bought this place for me and him to run and open. I think I should give it a shot."

"It is what he would've wanted." Zack wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into a kiss. Then the door opened.

"Okay love birds party is over. No slumber party of you two the night before prom," Yuna said with Lightning following behind her. Zack got up to leave as the girls commandeered the couch.

"You don't have to go," I said.

"I don't think I am allowed to stay." He scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "I will see you tomorrow though."

"Okay." He kissed me and then left. I turned to Lightning and Yuna. "So what is the plan?"

"Going to bed early! We need our beauty sleep," Yuna said.

"In the mean time what is the plan?"

"Eat?" I chuckled.

Morning...

Yuna shook me awake in the morning. "Five more minutes."

"Five minutes my ass! Get the fuck up!" Yuna snapped.

"You suck," I muttered.

"This is a fucking prison," Lightning said.

"On planet bullshit."

"In the galaxy of this sucks camel dicks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get your asses up we need to get ready for prom? Remember the once in a lifetime oppertunity that we get to spend with our boyfriends and remember FOREVER?" Yuna said.

"Ugh.


	14. Chapter 14

We got all ready for the prom and by the time we were done it was time to go. Yuna took the longest. As suspected.

Zack go to my house and looked adorable in his tux. When the other guys showed up we all took pictures and what not. Then we got into the cars and left for prom. When we got to the prom it was gorgeous. There were twinkle lights everywhere and balloons. We walked in and Zack almost immediately pulled me along to go dance. It was an up beat song and it was lots of fun.

"I'll be right back. I am going to go find Lightning," I said. HE nodded.

I was looking around and she was missing in action. Come on Light. Where the hell are you? I was going to ask Noctis but I saw him arguing with Cloud._ Sounds scandalous I should listen in_, I thought. I casually walked near them just in ear shot.

"Cloud you said you were okay with me dating her," Noctis said.

"I know but now I am not."

"You can't just go back like that! It doesn't work!"

"Well get over it. I am not okay with it and if you were my friend you would respect that."

"I did respect your individual opinion before hand! If you said no earlier I would've not asked her out!"

"You need to dump her."

"I love her. I am not going to do that. You have a lot of nerve to do this now, Cloud. You made the mistake of letting her go. I am not going to make that stupid mistake."

Wait, Light went out with Cloud? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell anyone? Oh she is going to have some explaining to do. Eventually I ran into her. "Thank God I found you," I said. She looked at me weird. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you went out with Cloud?" Her face fell and she looked at me surprised.

"H-Ho-"

"You're boyfriend and him are in QUITE the heated conversation. Not in a weird way unless you like it."

"What are they talking about?"

"You. I wouldn't interrupt though. They are pretty inten-"

"Hey Light," Noctis said.

"Imma go find Zack. Bye!" I said and got out of there.

Lightning POV

"What were you talking to Cloud about?" I asked. What the hell was Tifa talking about?

"It was nothing. He was just being his usual emo self. Why did he even come? Not like he has a date or anything..."

I couldn't tell Noctis that I cheated on him. To my defense that bastard Cloud got me drunk and we kinda fucked. I made it clear that it was to never happen again, but I guess he won't quit.

"Yeah. Um well let's dance."

"Um okay."

Tifa's POV

I found Zack and we danced some more. It was actually going great other than the random shit that happened with Light but oh well. "Hey I will be right back, don't go cheating on me," he said, kissed my cheek and took off. I smiled. I went over to a more open table to take a breath. I sat down and just watched some people dance. Then Cloud came up to me and sat down.

"Hey Tifa," he said.

"Um hey Cloud?" I said a little weirded out. HE never talks to me. Why the hell now? He took a swig from a flask that he pulled out from a inner jacket pocket.

"You want some?" He held it out offering it.

"No thanks." Then there was an awkward silence.

"So um what are you doing after you graduate?" Cloud asked me.

"Um I am going to open the bar and go to bar tending school."

"Don't those businesses go down the drain in like less than their first year?"

"That's what I used to think, but I think it is a good idea."

"Okay..." Another awkward silence. When is Zack going to save me? I don't want to be stuck here any more. "So it is pretty cool that Zack is signing up for SOLDIER with the rest of us."

My head shot up. "What did you say?"

"Zack? He did pass in his forms for SOLDIER didn't he?"

"I don't know. When did he tell you he was signing up?"

"About a month ago."

"Hey Ti-Cloud why are you drinking from a flask?" Zack asked when he returned. HE had roses in his hand. Why the hell wouldn't he tell me?

"Drinking away my problems," CLoud said.

"When the fuck were you going to tell me about SOLDIER?" I asked him. I stood up. I felt tears in my eyes. HE looked baffled.

"I-I-I was-" Zack stammered.

"Just save it." I pushed passed him. HE followed me out.

"Wait Tifa! I was going to tell you! I swear!"

"When were you Zack? When you filed the papers? Obviously not! Or were you going to tell me over the phone when you were already gone?"

"Tifa, I was going to tell you."

"Is that can say? You fucking told Cloud! CLOUD! You told the emo kid who doesn't even talk to you! And you can't remember to tell your own girlfriend?"

"I did remember! It killed me not to tell you, but I didn't know when it was right!" He handed me the roses. "I'm sorry." I glanced down at the flowers I almost took them, but I turned away.

"I think we need a break, Zack. After a little bit of time we can try to figure things out, but I can't right now. I love you, but I'm sorry. I just- I can't."

I felt tears pour down my face. I ran until I couldn't in the shoes I was wearing. "FUCK YOU YUNA! Remember forever? Yeah I will I will remember this as one of the worst days of my life!" I screamed at the night sky. One of my heels broke. "And thanks bitch for making me wear these fucking worthless shoes! They are not sensible at all!" I took them off and walked the rest of the way. I reached my house and realized I left the keys in Zack's car. "Fuck this!" I climbed in through my window. It was pitch black inside and I fell. I blindly found the light. I screamed when I saw Genesis in my room. "WHAT THE FUCK GENESIS?"

"Hey Tifa."

"What- How did you get in? The door is mother fucking locked!"

"We have a spare remember?"

"Why are you here?"

"So how was the prom?"

"Why are you here?"

"You and Zack break up?" MY jaw dropped. How the fuck did he know?

"Wha-"

"You see, Zack has planned on going to SOLDIER since he was in the sixth grade. Why he wouldn't tell you is not understandable, he is very open about it." I didn't say anything. "That is why you dumped him is it not?" I glared at him. "I would tell you everything Tifa."

"Get out of my house."

"Tifa-"

"Out Genesis. I don't want you here. I am done with you. Get the fuck out of my house and never come back." He looked surprised at the coldness of my voice but he left. My knees gave out from under me and I crashed to the floor. This was officially one of the worst days of my life


	15. Chapter 15

Graduation Day...

I opened my eyes as my alarm went off. I sighed. I still hadn't got back together with Zack. Some days it would be 'what are you waiting for' and others 'he deserves to wait.' I miss him. I miss seeing him at my house everyday. I miss him spending the night. I miss everything. I haven't talked to him since that day. He has tried but I would get out of it quickly with sad excuses like 'gotta go to class' or pretending to look at my cell phone and saying 'Light needs me.' He would just look disappointed, but I would walk away before I could stare too long. I felt empty inside. I walked around my house like a zombie on the weekends when Lightning was with Noctis and Yuna was with Tidus. I hated being the fifth wheel. They would go on double dates and tell me how they went and I would put on a happy facade and pretend to gush, but the inner bitterness was overwhelming.

I wish Lightning pushed me to talk to him like she did when Genesis kissed me. I wish she took control and forced me to talk to him again. Why didn't she push me this time? Did she agree with me? She should've shoved me into their house and threatened to kick Genesis's ass if he interfered. But I knew this is my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn and just went back to him when he tried to explain, it would've ended with us smiling and laughing about this later on.

But instead I am looking in the mirror of my bathroom not recognizing myself, feeling empty, and not wanting anything but want him back. I barely smiled anymore unless I was lying and telling everyone I am fine. Yuna and Lightning should've seen through this lie. Maybe I got too good at lying even though I saw through myself. Maybe they were so wrapped up in their lives they didn't give it a second thought. Maybe they know I just need to have a break. I don't know, I still wasn't sure why I hadn't talk to Zack. Why am I doing this to myself?

This was selfish. I am selfish. I should've considered Zack's feelings and I should've done something about this. He even tried to talk to me and I ignored it. Why am I so stupid? I am worse than Aerith. I am selfish, hurtful, and just a bitch. A lying bitch. He was right about me. Why did he have to be right?

I sighed and began to get ready, mindlessly. I lately haven't put much thought into how I look. For one, I don't care anymore. For another, it wasn't worth it. I am not sure today it was worth it. I didn't have a parent to gush and be overwhelmed with me graduating. I didn't have a mom to make me do my hair and make up to perfection. I didn't have a dad to lie about almost crying when I got my diploma. I didn't have anyone. I knew parents of some of my friends would want pictures so that was one of the few reasons I was getting ready. Another reason was that I didn't want to look like a train wreck when everyone saw me get up and grab a diploma.

There was a knock on the door. I went to get it. It was Elena. She came over every now and then to check on me, even though she knew about me and Zack. "Hey," I said simply.

"Hey I just came to see how you were doing. I brought some snacks and stuff. Just for you too keep around the house. I mean it looks like you lost a lot of weight. I mean you look nice I just want to make sure you are eating." That's one more thing. I don't really eat. If I do I can't keep it down.

"Thank you."

"You look so pretty. You excited? You can finally try to open this bar and go to school and all that." I nodded with a fake smile.

"Yeah it will be a change."

"Yes it will. I know your dad isn't here to see you get your diploma, but I know he is watching." She always brings up my dad. Everyone does. It gets old and I don't want people's sympathy. I am too strong for that.

"Yep." She nodded and handed me the food.

"I will see you when you are an official adult." She smiled. I nodded and then she left. I sighed. Nothing new. Just another awkward conversation.

"Wait," I said before she was completely gone. She turned around and looked at me. "Um, how is Zack doing?" I asked.

"He is fine. Um he is doing good in school."

"That's good."

"He misses you. I can tell I don't tell him that I know but I am his mother. I can tell."

"I miss him."

"He should've told you about SOLDIER, but it will go down as one of his worst hours."

"Yeah. Um, tell him I said good luck. I don't want him to fall on stage or anything," I said, weakly laughing as tears formed in my eyes. I sucked in a sharp breath, that helped a little. She walked back to me and hugged me. It was a hug I need but would've never admitted it.

"It will be okay. I know you need to do this on your own time, but you two are better together than apart. Just remember that," she said. I nodded. She pulled away. "Now stop crying before you ruin your makeup. I want a picture of you after you graduate." I nodded and laughed as I wiped away the few escaping tears. She then went home and left me to finish getting ready. I knew what I had to do today. I had to talk to Zack.

Lightning's POV

As I got ready in the morning, my thoughts drifted to Noctis. It killed me to not tell him about that night with Cloud, but I didn't want to ruin things between us, but I also knew if I didn't tell him and he found out it would be more painful. Then I thought about Tifa. I knew she was in pain about her and Zack. I haven't been a good enough friend to do anything about it, but I think she needs to make this step on her own.

Noctis came over then. HE kissed my cheek and gave me a bear with a cap and gown on. I laughed and hugged him. "Thank you," I said.

Tifa's POV

I got to school a little earlier than planned. Thank God Yuna lives by the 'early bird gets the worm' motto. I walked over to her. Tidus wasn't in sight. "Hey," I said. She smiled and turned to me.

"You excited? Today we officially are adults."

"Yeah. Where is Tidus?"

"Not here yet. His mom wanted to take tons of pictures of him so he is coming a little late." I nodded. "So how are you? You never come early to anything."

"I am fine," I said. This was the first lie I told today. "I just can't wait to graduate. I get to open the bar when I finish bar tending school and that will be nice."

"Tifa, you don't have to put up a fake, 'I'm fine' face with me. Not while no one else is around. How are you really?" She looked at me like a mom would look at her kid who was lying.

"Okay then. I am not okay. I feel terrible. I also can't sleep or eat. I can't function. I can't- I don't want to admit it, but I guess I am."

"You need to talk to him."

"I am. Well I plan to. Today."

She looked at me a little nervously. I didn't know why she was looking at me like that then Tidus came with Light and Noctis, and I was the fifth wheel yet again.

After the ceremony...

Everyone was standing around and talking to their parents. I felt out of place. I didn't belong in this mass. "Hey Tifa! Come get a picture with me!" Yuna said. I walked over to her. Her mom was crying and taking pictures. Me, Light and Yuna took a picture together and her mom told us she would make us copies. Then Elena came up to me.

"Hey can I get a picture of you?" She asked. I nodded and posed. She took the picture and then I saw Zack. He was looking at his mom and then he glanced at me. WE made eye contact and he looked away and disappeared into the crowd. I ran after him.

"Zack?" I called but I lost him. I still went looking until I finally spotted him. Aerith got to him before I could. She was laughing and talking to him. I walked over. "Excuse me I need to talk to Zack," I said to her.

"Um why?"

I gave her a glare. "Um because."

"Fine whatever. Zack I will talk to you later," she said and kissed him. My jaw dropped and I felt my heart shatter. She walked away.

"Hey Tifa."

"Hey Tifa? Is that all you can say? You just kis- Know what? I was going to try to make things right with you but I see where you stand. Do me a favor and forget me Zack," I said and wiped away the tears. He could see me cry. He needed to know that I wasn't lying about this.

"Tifa you wanted the break. You avoided me at all costs. You did this."

"You didn't have to get back with the lead bitch."

"Tifa you wanted the break."

"I thought you would understand that you can't just hide things and expect things to go your way. What if it was you cheating on me? What if it was something far worse? This was a big decision to make without talking to me."

"We aren't married Tifa! We don't have to look to each other's opinions."

"You are right, we aren't. And I am guessing you would be perfectly fine with me going out with Genesis then." He looked at me surprised and hurt.

"What?"

"Well I am sure he wouldn't mind. After all I did try to sleep with him."

"You were drunk."

"Why are you defending me? I thought we didn't have to look to each other's opinions."

"Don't be a bitch."

"When you stop being a prick." We were closer than intended.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I nodded. He led me over to a not occupied area. It was hidden from sight of everyone. He then kissed me. Against my better judgement, I kissed back. We were like that for a while. "I had to put on the act for Aerith," he said.

"Why?" I said a little hurt he would care enough to protect her.

"I am dumping her. I was wrong to not tell you, Tifa. I am sorry." He leaned in and kissed me again.

"I forgive you. I missed you, so much."

"My mom told me about your talk with her today." He smirked.

"Oh really? Did she tell you that I said I hope you fell?"

His face fell. "She said that you said good luck and to not fall."

"Why so serious? I am kidding," I said and playfully punched his arm.

"There is one more thing," he said nervously.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

He then was fumbling with something in his pocket. He pulled out a tiny box and got down on one knee. I thought I was going to cry. "Will you marry me?"

"You better not be fucking joking right now."

"I am not."

I fell to the floor next to him. I nodded and kissed him. HE placed it on my ring finger. "I love you so fucking much," I said holding back tears.

"I love you too." Then there was a snap and flash from a camera. Then multiple ones. I saw all our friends and Zack's parents taking pictures. I laughed. Zack stood and helped me up. Everyone gave us our space.

"Zack, let me know when you dump that bitch," I said


	16. Chapter 16

Nine years later...

These past nine years have been difficult for all of us. Zack was in and out of SOLDIER, always on missions. HE was never home. I took over the bar and worked at it but hired help since I got pregnant. Yeah, I am pregnant with mine and Zack's second baby. I haven't told him yet. I want to wait until he was home. He was currently out on a long mission. HE said it would take a couple of years. It has been a month since he left. No contact. No update. No assurance. I am in the dark about his whereabouts and his status. Everyone tells me that he is a First Class so everything will be okay and that he was tough so he knew how to take care of himself. I would only politely nod and smile but it didn't change my constant fear.

Zack said he would be back for the high school reunion. I was hoping he would. I didn't want to go alone. HE always said it would be fun and we would enjoy it and get to see all our old friends and show off to our old enemies. I would laugh and say he was being silly and then he would just smile.

Lightning's POV

I told Noctis about that night with Cloud. I still remember it.

_I walked up to Noctis. He smiled brightly and kissed me. That night was eating me alive. I couldn't bare the guilt. I knew it wasn't my fault but it was overwhelming. I pulled away from the kiss. "Noctis? I need to tell you something." I sat down on the couch and he sat with me._

_"What is it? Are you okay? What is wrong?"_

_"I am fine. I don't know how to tell you this."_

_"What is it? You can tell me anything." He was so trusting it was heartbreaking. He thought I was hurt or something terrible happened. I looked at him with teary eyes._

_"You remember a couple months ago when I went to that party that you didn't want to go to?" He nodded, confused. "Well I drank a little and then Cloud spiked my drink. I don't even remember what happened. I just woke up..." I looked at him and he looked confused. I didn't want to have to say it. I almost couldn't but he had to know. _

_"And?"_

_"I woke up... in bed with... Cloud." The look of shock and pain on his face, shattered me. I almost couldn't bare the disappointment in his eyes. He stood up in raged._

_"How could you? Why- Know what? Get out."_

_"Please Noctis hear me out. Cloud spiked my drink. That is why he was talking to you about me at the prom. He was bitter. I screamed at him-"_

_"Why are you telling me this now? _Months _after it happened? Why did you have to tell me?"_

_"You deserved to know. I am sorry I didn't tell you until now. I didn't have the courage. I have been dealing with the guilt since now. It was almost unbearable. _

_"I need time Light. Please just leave." I did as he asked, but not before telling him I loved him._

Noctis eventually forgave me and we have been together ever since in fact we are now engaged.

Tifa's POV

I picked up my four year old son, Denzel, to go to the store. No one lived with us anymore to watch after him so I had to take him to the store with me. HE looked exactly like a mini Zack. It was frightening how much they looked alike other than him having my color eyes.

We went grocery shopping and I drove us home. "Momma when is daddy coming home?" Denzel asked.

I sighed. I get asked this a lot. IT was sometimes hard to answer. "I don't know, but he told us he would be home soon."

When we got home I picked him up and grabbed the groceries and brought them inside. I turned on the lights and made dinner. There was a knock on the door. I went to get it. I began to cry. "Miss me?" Zack asked as he walked in.

I sobbed and he pulled me into a kiss. I was trembling and then Denzel walked into the room. "Daddy!" He squealed and ran to Zack. IT made me cry harder. Zack picked him up and laughed.

"I missed you two so much," he said.

"You said you were going to be gone for a couple of years," I said.

"They told me I could come home for a while." I smiled.

"Well dinner is ready. I hope you don't mind dino chicken nuggets," I said laughing.

"Sounds delicious!"

After dinner...

Zack put Denzel to bed as I cleaned up. He sat down on our couch with a beer. I sat with him. "Zack can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You okay?"

"I am fine. I have really good news."

"What is it?"

"I am pregnant." I bit my lip waiting for his response. He smiled immediately and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," he said as he nuzzled my neck. I missed him so much.

A few nights later...

I woke up to a sound of a phone vibrating. Zack and I were in bed and Zack got up to get it. HE left the room and then came back saddened. "Zack is everything okay?"

"They want me to come back tonight. I am being sent off immediately and I won't be back for a while."

"Right now? You just got home."

"I know. I am sorry. I love you." He got dressed.

"Zack I need to wake up Denzel."

"No don't."

"I need to. You need to say goodbye to him." I got up and threw on one of Zack's shirts and went into Denzel's room. I lightly shook him. "Denzel honey wake up."

"Yeah momma?"

"Daddy has to go buh bye for a little while and he wants to say good bye." Denzel nodded sleepily and I picked him up. I walked into my and Zack's room.

Zack smiled at Denzel and picked him up. "Why you going buh bye daddy?" Denzel asked.

"I have to but when I come home I will go out for some ice cream with you and mommy. Okay?" Denzel nodded. "I love you," he said and kissed Denzel's forehead. I picked up DEnzel and laid him back down in his room.

Zack was in the living room. "Please come home as fast as you can."

HE nodded and smiled. "I will be back before you know it."

I kissed him and didn't want to let go. He pulled away and hugged me. "I love you Tifa. Never forget that. I will try everything to get back to you, Denzel and our new baby."

I held back cries and hugged him one last time and then I watched him drive away. Why did they need him right now? Why couldn't they have waited


	17. Chapter 17

A couple months later...

I waited for any contact. Every time the phone would ring I would hope to hear his voice or at least Cloud's telling me everything was alright.

One day there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Cloud. "Oh um hey Cloud. Zack is gone. You missed him. HE came home but then he was called in to leave. I am sure Denzel would like to see you." He nodded and came in. Why was he here? He never came at the right time. "Denzel! Your Uncle Cloud is here!" I called out. Denzel came running in.

I went back to cleaning the house. Cloud and Denzel hung out. It was time for Denzel's nap and I put him to sleep. I walked back into the living room where Cloud was sitting on the couch. I sat on a chair. "Have you heard anything about Zack?" I asked. I took a deep breath as he nodded. "Well? IS he hurt? Are they sending him home? What is happening?"

"Tifa-"

"Cloud tell me."

"We went on this mission together. We were all shipped out. Zack and I got stranded from everyone else. I got hurt and couldn't walk. Zack sensed danger and left me alone so he could go check it out."

"What are you getting at Cloud?" I was thinking the worst. My heart was beating through my chest. I was holding my breath.

"He went off by himself and he was attacked. He is gone Tifa."

"What do you mean gone?" I wouldn't let myself believe it. I couldn't.

"He died. I found him laying by himself. I was with him as he died." I felt tears fall over my cheeks and I couldn't breathe. "He told me that he wanted me to come back and tell you. He said that he wanted me to help you move on. I am so sorry."

"No. You are lying."

"I am not. I wish I was." I could see pain in his eyes.

"He isn't- he can't be! No! I won't believe that! HE said he was coming home."

"Tifa. HE is."

"And where were you? You just let him die! You let him go off on his own! He has a family! You don't! And look at you! You are breathing and well and not injured anymore! And he is dead! He left me! How could he leave me? I am pregnant! He can't leave Denzel and my baby without a father!" Cloud took the harsh comments I made. I think he knew I was right. "I wish it was you," I said coldly.

"I wish it was me too," he said. I wasn't sympathetic. I didn't care that what I said was hurtful.

"Get out of my house. Just leave," I said and walked to my bedroom. I shut the door and laid on my bed. I felt like a part of me died with Zack. I curled up in a ball and sobbed myself to sleep. I woke up to Denzel tugging at my shirt.

"Mommy where is Uncle Cloud? Why are you crying?" I couldn't answer him. I just pulled him to me and laid with him. How could Zack just leave us like this? Leave me broken and empty? Leave Denzel and my unborn baby fatherless? Leave his parents without their son? Never resolving his problems with Genesis.

I just wish he could be there for us. I wish he could be here one last time.

One year later...

I dropped Zack and Denzel off at their grandparent's. I named my second baby boy after his father. He has my color hair and the piercing blue eyes that his father had. Lightning and Yuna were making me go to the reunion. I haven't gone out since Zack died. Denzel still doesn't understand Zack is not coming home which makes things harder. I struggled to get out of bed everyday. I didn't even know why I was going to this thing.

When we got there I wanted to turn around and pick up my sons. Lightnign and Yuna forced me inside. "You guys I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Lightning said. I walked into the building that I went to so many years ago. So many memories I had with Zack. I couldn't take it. Then I saw Genesis who had a cocky smirk. He was a sick bastard. HE didn't even go to Zack's funeral. I walked right up to him, forgetting why I didn't want to be here. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, where is my good for nothing brother? Or is he pretending to be noble and at war?" I felt like I was going to cry and I hit him in the jaw.

"Hey! You can't hit him!" An even sluttier Scarlet said. I rolled my eyes.

"You are a bastard Genesis. He is dead! Zack died and you are going to rot in hell for not going to his funeral! What you are too good to open a letter from me or Zack? Or are you such a coward you read it and didn't want to come?"

"What?" Genesis looked like he was hit with a ton of bricks. Good.

"Zack died a year ago. You didn't even bother going to the funeral. OR our wedding for that matter."

"Zack can't be dead." He looked sad now and guilty.

"He died. Did you even know Zack and I have two sons? Or were you too much of a asshole to not talk to your parents either."

HE looked like he was going to cry. "He is dead?" I nodded. "I am so sorry. Scarlet! You get the mail! Did you not see a letter from Tifa?" He asked her.

"Well it is kind of a funny story. I did get the letter..."

HE looked at her with so much hate in his eyes. "You bitch. We are over Scarlet." Genesis walked out of the reunion and then said 'I am sorry' again.

Finally everything was complete. I confronted Genesis and I felt a little weight off of me. I knew that the rest of my life was going to be a struggle and i would have to explain to Zack who his dad was. I was going to need a lot of strength but somehow I always knew Zack was there. He will always be around and that was the most comforting thought I could have


End file.
